The Sphinx Eye
by DarkStar616
Summary: Cammie Morgan is an average slave in the day of ancient times. Zach is a Prince in the land of Egypt. What happens when the pharaoh is looking for a new slave? Will the slave become more than just that in his eyes? I suck at summaries... R&R PLEASE READ CHAPTER 8 FOR INFO.
1. Egyptian pride

**Summary: Cammie Morgan is an average slave in the day of ancient times. Zach is a Prince in the land of Egypt. What happens when the pharaoh is looking for a new slave? Will the slave become more than just that in his eyes?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. I wish I did but I don't, too bad.**

**A/N:. I started this story for .'s contest. Everyone is normal and there are NO spies. By the way I kind of got the idea after listening to the song Deliver Us- Prince of Egypt. So please give the story a try!**

**PROLOGUE!:.**

**CAMMIE POV:.**

The large, bright sun was pounding down against the golden sands of the Egyptian dessert. My hands were bound tightly to a rope in which a dark skinned man pulled. Every once in a while he would lurch the rope forward causing me to slam against the boiling ground. My wrists stung from the rope's burn and my knees were cut and scraped from the falls that often occurred, which were then followed by the man's laugh. His black cloak covered every inch of him, except his cruel eyes.

My hair was blonde and my skin tanned from the long voyage. I had been walking for days. Resting only during the cold nights when I was given just enough to live as they, yes they there was another dark skinned man with us, toiled me, behind the large camels, or by their own hands. I had given up on the fight for freedom early in the journey. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a large black bird circling overhead.

_Huh, a vulture? That means a kill, or people are near._ My thoughts were silenced when large limestone pillars came into view followed by statues and the buzz of people. The pillars were large and stood proudly at the opening of this city of sorts. My eyes flickered across the large crowd. Thousands of people like I were scuttling around. Then there were large man with drapes hanging from their tanned hips.

Massive boats of all shapes and sizes were docked onto a stone river bed. The Nile ran through this city. Muscular men lifted supplies and more from the massive boats lining crate after crate in the docking area. It was beautiful. The cry of someone made me turn to see an elderly man fall to the ground being stood over by a tall man with dark coloured eyes. I held back a gasp as the man slammed a thick whip against the poor man's back. Cries of pain and sheer agony rang out for all to hear. I adverted my eyes as the two men who brought me miles to this place talked to a wigged man, who in turn handed them a piece of wood with the numbers 3, 19, 389, and 37 on it. What the letters meant I would never truly know. The two men yanked against my bonds and slammed me to the ground. They slammed buckets of water against my face and chest until my clothing was soaked and my pride was stripped. They pulled me up by the hair and put the numbered plate around my tanned neck. The wood dangled against my chest as I joined a line of other slaves. My head was low and my eyes were stinging from the thousands of tears that threatened to spill to the ground. A horn rang out through the still dessert air. A group of men in dark wigs and white drapes approached checking every slave. When they came to me I glared at them and they moved on with a scowl. My wrists stung as more came forward. But this time they looked more professional.

With a wicked smile one man came forward and grabbed my check checking me for whatever they truly wanted. I glared at him and snapped at his hand. He clenched his teeth and slapped my check with enough force to send me to the hard ground with a cry. My check stung badly as they pulled me back up. "Filth," he snapped.

"She will do," another man stated tossing a bag of gold to a burly man, "He likes feisty."

They striped me of the plaque and lead me onto a large boat. They handed me over to a few girls with thick black wigs, one looked overly happy at my state. All the girls had matching shoulder length wigs and gold hanging over the cropped bangs. The only difference between them was their eyes. One was a small girl with blue eyes, one was a tall, cappuccino skinned girl with caramel eyes and could be a Egyptian goddess, and finally, the last girl was slim and looked like she could be a pharaoh but she wouldn't have been there if she truly was. Her eyes were bright blue like the water of the Nile that we were on. They smiled widely. They all rushed at me and started making me 'presentable'(that's what girl #3 said at least)

"I'm Bex, and this is Liz and Macey," Bex stated, waving her hands toward the other two calmly. I couldn't help but notice she had a different accent that I just couldn't put.

"Cammie," I muttered.

"Okay Cams, let's get you ready for your job," Macey stated pulling out lead based make up.

"And that would be?"

"Whatever the Pharaoh tells you to do."

I shuttered and took a deep breath before taking a seat in the chair they had out waiting. They quickly leapt at my face with different brushes and other stick things. I swear that half of Egypt could hear my cries.

After what felt like hours they backed up and stared down at me. Their eyes glowed with pride.

"One last touch," Macey muttered, taking a brush with black ink like paint on the fine tip before slowly lining my top lid until it looked exactly like the one on their glorious Egyptian eyes, "Done," she stated holding a golden mirror out for me. My gold tinted reflection gawking back at me.

"I look like a... a..." I trailed off at a loss for words.

"An Egyptian," Liz finished for me with a soft smile, "Welcome to our world."

**A/N:. Well? Whatcha think? Please review and favourite!**


	2. Will be deleted soon

Well guys…. I'm happy to announce that I am starting up ALL my fanfictions and FICTIONPRESSES this weekend. Semester two starts today… 03/02/2012. I have a few hard subjects but English is over and same with science so hopefully my stories will be uploading a lot faster. By the 5th of this month, other words by Sunday, I will have another chapter up for my story; "The Sphinx Eye".

I have a calendar that I will be marking as upload days. However you must remember my grades are important so all my stories pay fluctuate according to assignments and grades.

PS- I am take oneshot and twoshot ideas and doing stories for you, my readers!

LOVE,

DarkStar616


	3. Looking Egyptian?

**AN: Hey everyone! It is finally time for chapter 2! I was waiting forever to type this up considering I've had it written for several months now thank god for my files to live through my accidental lake accident! So, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cause if I did I'd be rich!**

**CAMMIE POV:.**

_"Like an Egyptian,"_ Liz finished, _"welcome to our world."_

I turned to a larger mirror and scowled at my filthy cotton dress. The white fabric was stained with the colours of the desert sand and long rips racked the sides. My makeup screamed Egyptian though my clothes said slave. I felt Macey turn me by my shoulders to face her. Her eyes sparkling as she turned and showed me a gorgeous white ankle length dress.

Smiling widely Bex stated, _"It's a little flashy but only the best dress will get you out of floor washing duty."_

I grinned and walked over to a changing area, Bex, Liz, and Macey following me to help me get the dress on correctly. The white linen dress flowed like the Nile down my body, hugging all the right curves. It ended at my ankles and started around my neck and flowed perfectly. Around my waist was a golden belt that looked a lot like a ribbon, hanging from my arms was a see through white drape.

_"It's beautiful."_ I gaped.

"_Don't get used to it Hun."_ Liz said sadly, _"It isn't yours to keep."_

_ "I know."_

Out of nowhere Macey grabbed my hair and swiped a large ivory knife through it. My long, light brown hair fell to the wooden flooring of the ship. I gasped and looked at Macey with shocked eyes. My hair now only shoulder length.

Macey only shrugged, _"You are a slave, long hair will get in the way. That and if you aren't a working slave, you will be wearing a black wig, like us."_ She stated as Bex and Liz pulled off their wigs revealing cropped blonde and brown hair.

_"What about you Macey? What's under your wig?"_ I smirked noticing she hadn't taken off the wig.

_"Natural Hair"_ she purred sticking her tongue out at me, _"Pure Egyptian here!"_

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah."_

Just as I was going to make a comical reply to her cockiness the boat lurched. Outside the sun was beginning to set and the view was amazing. Large, towering pyramids stood in the distance where the sun was just beginning to be covered by the largest of the pyramids' tip. The sky flaked in pink, red, orange, and yellow rays as the sand turned a red-orange colour. Gasping I ran to the window as the boat started to dock.

"_It's beautiful! I have never seen such massive and yet beautiful structures in all my life!"_ I chirped as the crew jumped from the boat and started tying the thick ropes that would keep it from floating away.

"_Same reaction as Bex and Liz."_ Macey stated as she put away the products and started to pack her things.

"_It was like nothing I've seen before."_ Bex muttered before pulling me away from the window, _"The guards will be coming soon."_

Nodding I followed her to the seats and fiddled with my hands as I heard footsteps of the stairs. Louder and louder they became before the door opened and a dark headed guy came in. _"Let's get going!"_ he barked as all four of us stood and followed him into the main deck and onto the docks. The wood bleached from the sun. We all stood by the side as the guards started blowing out the torches.

The loud roar of a chariot on the wood and soon the thudding of two horses' hooves thundered. The horses let out a shrill neigh as they came to a fast stop. Looking at the others I saw they had all bowed their heads and I followed their lead to look down at my feet. Foot falls sounded as a large man started walking towards us.

"_Pharaoh."_ The lead guard acknowledged.

"_I except she came without too many troubles?"_ the pharaoh asked and I could almost feel his eyes glazing up and down my frame. I bit my cheek to make sure I didn't shutter or shiver under his glance. His voice held promise of power and punishment of harsh types.

"_She is quite untamed, my pharaoh, but she is feisty as you had requested."_ The guard spoke with a small hitch to his sentences.

"_Good. My son will be here in a matter of minutes. He shall see if you will live another moon." _He snickered a he stepped towards me and walked around me before walking over to Macey. _"Well done. There will be another full moon cycle in your future."_

"_Thank you my majesty."_

As I started to zone out of the conversation I replayed the day's events in my head. First I was sold to become a slave, then I was splashed with water and marked, next sold and lost my hair, and now I was waiting for the prince of Egypt and I knew he could want to use me. Trying to hold back my tears I hear the sounds of thudding hooves and whoops of what sounded to be two young adult boys maybe twenty years in age. One of them start down the stairs and my eyes caught a quick look at his body, looking like an average Greek god and could pose as a good statue model. He has muscular forearms, and I could tell many girls would be attracted to him by his good looks, his brown hair thick and his eyes deep in colour.

He may be an attractive looking guy but the guy coming down after him could rival any. He is described as having broad shoulders, dark hair, emerald green eyes, and muscular forearms. He is also tall, rugged looking, and mysterious. He was without a doubt a sexy beast. His smirk seemed to tell of his understanding of everything and like he knew he was hot. You could tell from a mile away that he was a very cocky man and that he'd be a player.

_"Father, why have you brought me to the docks?"_ the dark haired cutie asked while stopping a few feet away from the pharaoh, himself. I wouldn't have known if it hadn't been that I could tell that it was their feet in my upper view.

_"I have bought a slave for you from a long ways away." _He said like I was an exotic pet but now that I thought about it I mind as well be just that. _"Girl, step forth!"_ he barked.

Biting my lip to hold back a snarky reply I stepped forward and kept my head down. I yelped as the Pharaoh grabbed my chin and brought my head up with a sharp, blunt force. I held back a sob as I thought about how he handled me like I was a show dog for something along those pathetic lines.

_"She is an rare desert bloom and I think she is as feisty and capable to do as you wish."_ He spoke as he looked at his son. The prince. _"Is she of your liking, Khalfani."_ He said as I mentally took the time to translate the Egyptian name, 'Shall Rule' how very creative.

_"Does she have a name?"_ he asked as he walked around me analyzing my being. I felt naked as his eyes seemed to really examine me.

_"3, 19, 389, 37."_ He answered and I frowned.

_"I think she is worth my time. I shall call her, 'Jamila'."_ He said running a hand down my face. I moved my face trying to get away without being beheaded by the Pharaoh.

_"As you wish."_ The pharaoh growled before walking aboard the ship as they started to undock it. _"I shall be back in three days' time." _

_"Thank you, father."_

_ "Farewell, Khalfani."_ With that he turned to Bex, Macey, and Liz, _"Retire for the night."_

The nodded their heads before rushing off and the other guy turned to the awaiting chariots, _"Have the Pharaoh's chariot stored and the horses untacked and rested."_ With that he got on his and turned to the Prince. _"I will meet you at home, Khalfani."_

_"Of course, Khnemu (To Model)."_

The guy turned the chariot and lashed the two white horses before rushing off, disappearing over the ramp.

_"Come, Jamila."_ He said leading me to his black steaded chariot. Smiling to quickly, I walked to the horses, running my hands up and down their small faces. _"Jamil-"_

_"You can stop calling me beautiful."_

_ "What else would I call a beautiful girl?"_ he smirked.

_"Her name!"_

_ "Which would be?"_

_ "Cameron, but you can call me Cammie."_

_ "Very well. I am Zachary, but you can call me Zach."_

_ "You call me Cammie and I'll call you Zach, deal?"_

_ "Deal, my feisty desert flower."_ He said before picking me up and putting me in the chariot and getting on behind me. His arm on either side of my waist as he flicked the reigns and the horses bolted. I gasped as I fell backwards and was caught by him. His chest rumbling in a chuckle and I looked down hiding my blushing cheeks. _"Look up my dear."_ He commanded soon the horses sped up again. Knowing I couldn't disobey my prince I looked up and saw him smirking.

_"Do you ever stop smirking?!"_ I snapped.

_"Nope." _

**Yay! It's up!**

**I will be deleting the author's note within the week.**

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY vickybooksxtwilightx!**

**Thank You:**

**LeahAlexa**

**Kokylinda**

**Nica-Lynn**

**Jellomello143**

**Tasha-1798-x**

**AnnieR321**

** .Sarcastic-Tomboy**

**Living for humility**

**MelancholyMadness**

**Missmareexx**

**Carlee**

**JuStIn-DrEw-BiEbEr679**

**The Daughter Of Artemis**

**Ggfan**

** .Llamahorns**

**MarciChase**

**miakingme18**

**hereiam**

**CammieMorganGoode**

**angelicdreamer101**

**J. **

**Djrocks**

**Flying-DANDELION**

** .heart**

**GallagherGirl530**

**Jo Eilyah**

**JanePartlet**

**Chocoholic12**

**vickybooksxtwilightx**

**Mythomagic-Champion**

**Charmaine**

**Until next time!**

_**DARKEH!**_


	4. His royal charmer

_**A/N:. This chapter is so delayed I'm embarrassed to call myself a Fanfictioner… Opps.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie POV<strong>

"If you call me Cammie and I'll call you Zach, deal?"

"Deal, my feisty desert flower." He said before picking me up and putting me in the chariot and getting on behind me. His arm on either side of my waist as he flicked the reigns and the horses bolted. I gasped as I fell backwards and was caught by him. His chest rumbling in a chuckle and I looked down hiding my blushing cheeks. "Look up my dear." He commanded soon the horses sped up again. Knowing I couldn't disobey my prince I looked up and saw him smirking.

"Do you ever stop smirking?!" I snapped.

"Nope."

Cammie POV:.

How did he get so cocky? Oh yeah… He is the prince of Egypt! One of the largest civilizations of our time and to make it worse he was going to rule my original nation's enemy. Of everyone I was caught to be a slave of it was him? An Egyptian? I stand no chance if he kinds out where I'm truly from. I cannot believe my poor lu-

My thoughts were crushed when I felt the chariot lurch to a stop and him drop to the ground. The two horses were snorting wildly and nipping at one of another in a tense debate. Sighing I lifted my skirt and stepped down from the wooden and gold chariot. A thin girl wearing a ripped and baggy dress stood up and ventured over to through the stallions stood, her hand reaching up to the horses' briskets. Timidly she reached for the harnesses before yelping and tugging her hands out-of-the-way of the horses' teeth snapping at her. Knowing that Zach was watching I stepped forward and ignored his pointed stare as I walked over to the girl and looked at her hands.

"They sense you are scared. Take a deep breath and approach with confidence." I muttered kneeling next to her.

"They will bite me.", she muttered angrily.

"They won't bite you."

"Fine." She said taking a deep breath and standing. Her legs shaking slightly before she corrected it and brought her hand up once more. Puffing out her chest she went for the reins and grabbed them in her small hands. The stallions did not go to bite or nip, they didn't even budge from their stances. They stood still refusing to move with the girl's tugs. With a swift smack the two black horses followed her into the barn, where I guessed they would be untacked and let pasture.

Sighing I stood up and frowned at the dust on my dress, whipping it off I turned to my future pharaoh and lowered my eyes.

"Come on, Jamila." He stated turning and walking towards a bright, white palace like structure.

"I thought we were over this!" I growled.

"Oh, yes. Cammie it is." He stated.

Huffing I followed him as he climbing several flights of stairs, a total of fifty-eight huge marble steps to be exact. Whining, I walked behind him before zoning out completely as we walked through a maze of turns and dead ends. Egyptians, and their need to be flashy and top-dog with absolutely everything. I yelped as I ran into a hard wall, I was mid-swear when I realized it was Zach that I ran into.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" he spoke with a cocky edge.

"Huh?"

"A slave not on her knees begging for my forgiveness after she had so clumsily ran into my toned back?"

"Don't quit your day job."

"Wouldn't think of it."

"Anyways where are we going now? Like I see that we are in a hall but I still cannot fathom what we are doing in this hallway." I asked peering around at the countless paintings on the high ceilinged hallway. The walls were made of polished marble, limestone, and sedimentary rocks, that gave the palace a look of divinity.

"We are going to my chambers." He answered in a bored tone. That one six word sentence was all that it took for hundreds of emotions to run threw my head. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I thought of what a stereotypical prince does inside his chambers with slaves.

"W-what?!" I screamed. He wouldn't dare! Would he?

"I am expected to use you like a bitch." He said gesturing to a painting of a female dog. "Though I don't think it is right for anyone to use someone else for pleasure unless the other partaker wants to be used." He paused to look back at me and stepped forward. Gulping I backed away, with every step he took I took one back. It was like a sick and demented tango. I froze as I felt the cold wall against my back. How could I have been so stupid to have let him corner me? He placed one hand on either side of my head before leaning forward and putting his face to my neck, "Would I be right to say you do not want to be used?" He whispered into my ear. His lips were so close that they brushed my neck as he spoke.

I involuntarily shivered at the proximity of his body and gulped, "I-I…" damn the way he made me feel, "No, I-I don't w-want to be u-used." I stuttered out.

"As I thought." He said before smirking and pulling away before continuing down the hallways.

Sighing I pushed myself from the wall and hurriedly followed him cursing the fact that my cheeks were stained pink from the embarrassing exchange between us.

"You're cute when you blush." He said confidently. This statement just made my blush worse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry it's so late and so short. I will hopefully be posting the next chapter by Canada day!**_

_**GUYS! I NEED A FAVOUR! I WILL MAKE ONE OF YOU A CHARACTER IN THIS STORY! ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS SUBMIT A BOOK COVER. PRISES ARE AS FOLLOWS!**_

_**1ST- CHARACTER IN THE STORY**_

_**2ND- _**I'LL WRITE A ONE-SHOT OF WHATEVER YOU PICK**_**_

_**3RD- _**YOU PICK HOW A CERTAIN CHAPTER TURNS OUT**_**_

_**_XOXO- Darkeh!_**_


	5. Cover Contest

_So this chapter is all about the Cover Contest!_

_GUYS! I NEED A FAVOUR! I WILL MAKE ONE OF YOU A CHARACTER IN THIS STORY! ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS SUBMIT A BOOK COVER. PRIZES ARE AS FOLLOWS!_

_**PRIZES!**_

_**1ST- CHARACTER IN THE STORY**_

_**2ND- I'LL WRITE A ONE-SHOT OF WHATEVER YOU PICK**_

_**3RD- YOU PICK HOW A CERTAIN CHAPTER TURNS OUT**_

_**Submit to **__**DarkStar616 hotmail . com**_

_**Anyways! Contest ends August 1st so get those Covers in and leave either your name or screen name. All contestants will be recongized but only the top three covers will be posted on my page and deviant, with your permission of course. **_

_**There are no rules to what the cover must be, just keep on the theme and nothing that is higher than 14+. **_

**_Thanks to everyone in advance and I hope to be getting your submissions soon at _****_DarkStar616 hotmail . com_**

**_XOXO-DARKEH!_**

* * *

><p>If there aren't at least three submissions the contest will end and I will just message the creator of the cover in private.<p> 


	6. Cover Contest Results

Well guys the contest is over and after looking at all the entries I'd like to congratulate everyone on a job well done and thank everyone who had submitted even though some left nothing for my to rank them on as some were visitors or guests.

Thank You to Everyone! ((I know I said I'd name people but since so many people have entered I have narrowed down everything to only naming the winners.

And now what you've all been waiting for...

3rd is **Awesomeness**

2nd is **pinkgallaghergirl619**

1st is **zammiealltheway**

**Thanks for reading and if you are listed but I haven't emailed you about your winnings then please find a way to get hold of me for your prize. :D**

I have a new chapter started that I hope to post within a few weeks.

I will be at FanExpo Toronto on the 22nd if any of you will be there.

**~Darkeh**


	7. It's Over

You know I hate this fanfiction set up. I'm using a computer without word so I wrote my story on the create new document copy-n-paste option. It took me** three weeks** to write my **8'000 word **chapter and edit it until it was perfect. Guess what?! I click save and my fanfiction refused to save and all my work is **gone**. I think this is a sign that I should quit this story. Like three weeks of my life gone and I have nothing! Not even 1000 words to show for it! Arg! I am literally crying right now.

**I QUIT! I'M DONE TRYING! This story is FINISHED because I see no good reason to ever do this!**

~Darkeh.


	8. Dear Readers! This is super important!

Dear Past Readers,

My Name is DarkStar616—but you can call me Darkeh— and I've gone out of my way to contact many of you to see if you would be interested in a remake of this story. When I started this story, four years ago, I never thought it would be such an interest to readers. Now, I realise that I could reformat this fanfic and make it better than ever before.

On February 5th/2014, I became super frustrated with fanfiction's setup and immaturely quit writing this story and in regret, turned my back on my faithful readers. Since then I've been contacted countless times about my abrupt quitting and my extremely immature behaviour when things went wrong. I am ashamed to have reread chapter seven and I sincerely apologize for being such a righteous brat and immature child.

Many of my past readers have messaged me in request for my permission to take over "The Sphinx Eye" and I would like to address that everyone who contacted me got the same response. I rejected all requests as I knew that someday I would return to this story and ask my past readers this question.

**Do you think that you would read and review a new and improved version of this fanfic; using the same outline I started it with four long years ago?**

If so either leave a comment saying so or feel free to leave me a message!

If you have any questions or concerns I would be perfectly content to go over them with you via Fanfiction messages.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Darkeh (DarkStar616)


	9. The New version is up

**Hey Guys! My new remake of The Sphinx Eye is up. The first chapter or the prologue is posted and is just a little bit more information on Cammie's life before she becomes a slave leading up to when the story can really get rolling. Feel free to read it and don't forget to review so I know what you think and how I can improve on it in later chapters. Its short and sweet but the next chapter will be coming down the pipes really quickly so don't fret. Also if you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to contact me.**

**Here is the link to my new version: s/11010907/1/**

**Happy Reading!**

**-Darkeh.**


End file.
